


Simon Buys A Pet

by dolphins



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Animals, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphins/pseuds/dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first story for this lovely fandom. I am loving reading all the great stories in this archive! </p>
<p>I hope this isn't too atrocious.<br/>Comments would be really great! :) x</p></blockquote>





	Simon Buys A Pet

*Simon Buys A Pet*

 

Kieren strolled down the familar path to Amy's bungalow, swinging the plastic bag in his bag back and forth as it gently grazed his thigh. He couldn't exactly feel it, but he could remember what it felt like and for now that was good enough.

The sun, that stingy Roarton sun, was more generous than usual this afternoon, allowing the rural part of England a little piece of its sunny rays.

His pale face, grey and ghostly, seemed like glowing porcelain in the bright light. His white orbs seemed striking. A faint smile curled on his lips. 

He looked happy. He felt peaceful and airy.

Strange, really. But things were starting to look up for him. Those bad feelings that crept up, came less often. Simon.

_Simon ___

__Kieren didn't quite understand their relationship. He didn't know _what ___they were. He didn't know where Simon's loyalties lay. And he didn't know what the future held for them.__

____But for once, he didn't care._ _ _ _

____He wasn't going to overthink it, analyse it. Work out every nook and cranny in his head until he was confused all over again._ _ _ _

____He liked spending time with Simon, and it seemed, for some fascinating reason, Simon could tolerate him and all._ _ _ _

____Kieren scrabbled around in the deep pocket of his big jacket, finding the shiny key and shoving it into the keyhole. Twisting, he breathed in the scent of Amy's old perfume and that lemon-y cleaning detergant Simon used._ _ _ _

____"Si?" he called out, absentmindedly as he made his way to the kitchen._ _ _ _

____There was no response, which wasn't that unusual. Kieren emptied the bag out onto the counter._ _ _ _

____He liked to keep the cupboards full of food incase Phillip turned up, as he was known to do, to feel close to Amy. Also for the attendees of Simon's preachings._ _ _ _

____While Simon threw in the towel with the ULA, for what reason, Kieren didn't know, but he couldn't quite give up his sermons._ _ _ _

____It was like a natural high for him, these people, gathered around him, homing into his every word and latching on. Desperately. Feeling hope._ _ _ _

____He didn't preach of the Redeemed as being important, or special, or chosen. But he spoke of _everyone _as being important, special, chosen even.___ _ _ _

______He spoke of self-acceptance, of self-love. Of throwing down the shackles of shame. Not only to the PDS-sufferers that gathered in their front room, but to the living that turned up as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______They wanted to listen to him too, to feel comfortable in their own skin and feel flawless, _beautiful ____ _ _ _ _ _

________"You have a real knack for that," Kieren would say, slightly teasingly. Simon just loved to talk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He stuffed the snacks into their proper places and unconsciously focused on the lull of the background noises. Trying to decipher Simon-like noises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The silence served to annoy him, so he fiddled with the plug on the old radio and switched it on, winding up the dial until a low song began to mumble through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled and hummed along slightly while putting away the rest of the groceries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Until his voice, the song, and the closing of cupboards, weren't the only sounds in his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And a giggle sounded from the other room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A _gigglei >__. _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kieren froze in surprise. Ever so slightly stunned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He closed the cupboard slowly, turned down the radio, and walked closer to the other room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Another shriek-like giggle came from behind the wooden door and Kieren's eyes flew open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was Simon, without a doubt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And his voice sounded, -could it be... _cute__. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He was ever so slightly incredulous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Aren't you adorable," his Irish accent cooed in a soft tone, completely strange-sounding for Simon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kieren tightened his fists, his breath hitching a little bit as complete, fierce, raw jealousy surged through him. Completely primal and oh-so-painful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He didn't know he could feel like this. This green-eyed monster that seemed to be hidden in his soul. It ached._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Who the fuck is he talking to?" ___Kieren thought furiously.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Who the fuck is this "adorable" person?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The anger burned vigorously inside of him, consuming every dead cell in his body and he shoved open the wooden door with a fury._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________All of his anger melting away as Simon bolted upright on the armchair, hiding something behind his back with a startled expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kieren's eyebrows flew up, noticing only one adorable person in the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________So who was Simon talking to then? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Neither spoke but neither broke eye contact. Kieren raising a suspicious eyebrow and placing hands on his hips. While Simon stared back with guilty eyes, faking innocence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What you up to?" Kieren strolled across the room, a taunting smile crawling along his pale lips, before sitting on the arm of the armchair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Nothin', just- you know, sitting," he rubbed his neck nervously with a low chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Oh yeah?" Kieren lay back, trying to sneak a peek behind his back while running a hand through his black hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Simon shifted awkwardly and tried to coax him from looking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But it was too late._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What's this?" Kieren let out a shrill, glee-filled laugh, reaching behind Simon's back to feel an animal under his fingers, curled into the armchair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Simon!" he almost squealed, pulling out an adorable, ginger kitten, "Oh shit, it's adorable,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Don't curse near it," Simon murmurred into his ear as Kieren pulled it into his lap, and Simon gently ran his pale fingers against the smooth fur on top of the kitten's head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kieren turned to mush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He didn't know what was more cuter- the dark-eyed, ginger kitty, or the fact that _Simon _had purchased it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You got a kitten?" Kieren whispered breathlessly, in a slightly excited tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Simon moved awkwardly, obviously truly mortified. He was Simon; cold, stern Simon. Not kitten-cuddling Simon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He felt a little paranoid that he was blushing, as unlikely that it was, his mind told him he was burning a bright red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yeah," he shrugged in embarrassment, "I just- it's kind of cute, okay?" he muttered defensively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kieren made noises that sounded like 'squee's. Simon gave him a funny look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"It will be nice to have something to run around, causing a bit of chaos," he shrugged, ruffling the furry, chubby neck of the kitten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Any names?" Kieren lifted the kitten up and gave its stunned face little kisses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Simon didn't speak immediately, not meeting his eyes for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Before he did, and he smiled wistfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Amy," he said, picking up a paw and rubbing it with his thumb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kieren's features melted into one of peace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yeah," he smiled gently, placing a kiss onto Simon's pale face, "That's a wonderful idea,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He hopped up to his feet and shifted the kitten from his lap to Simon's, dusting down his knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Where you going?" Simon called in confusion as he darted out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He popped his head back in for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm going back to the shops,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Simon blinked back at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"-Need kitty food, we have a hungry animal to feed!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this lovely fandom. I am loving reading all the great stories in this archive! 
> 
> I hope this isn't too atrocious.  
> Comments would be really great! :) x


End file.
